Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr ist das biologische Kind von Asgore und Toriel und der Adoptivbruder von Chara. Er ist die ursprüngliche Form von Flowey, der Prinz des Untergrundes, sowie der finale Boss in der Wahren Pazifisten-Route. Profil Erscheinung Asriel hat ein ähnliches Auftreten wie seine Eltern; er hat lange, herabhängenden Ohren, eine Schnauze und scharfe Reißzähne. Als Kind trägt er einen gestreiften, langärmligen Pullover und Hosen. In seiner ersten Verwandlung wird die Faserhaut seiner Augen schwarz, seine Reißzähne länger und ihm wachsen ein paar Hörner. In dieser Form trägt er – ähnlich wie Toriel – eine lange Robe, auf der die Delta Rune abgebildet ist. Zudem trägt er ein herzförmiges Medaillon, welches dem Heart Locket gleicht. In seiner finalen Form ähnelt er der Delta Rune. Während sein Oberkörper geometrischer wird, wird sein Unterkörper schärfer und herzförmig. Seine Hörner werden außerdem länger, seine Reißzähne noch schärfer und er besitzt zwei Flügel auf seinem Rücken, die ständig ihre Farbe wechseln. Persönlichkeit Vor seinem Tod war Asriel ein sanftmütiges, ruhiges und freundliches Kind, das Witze geliebt hat. Nachdem er ohne eine SEELE als Flowey zurückgebracht wurde, verlor er allerdings die Fähigkeit, Freude zu empfinden, was ihn stets gereizt und gelangweilt erscheinen ließ. Nachdem er für kurze Zeit sein Mitgefühl zurückerlangte, entschuldigte er sich aufrichtig bei Frisk, da ihm bewusst wurde, wie schlimm seine Taten waren. Hauptgeschichte Vor den Ereignissen in Undertale, war Asriel derjenige, der den ersten Menschen, der in den Untergrund fiel, fand. Er wurde sein Adoptivbruder und bester Freund. Als der Mensch im Sterben lag, äußerte dieser seinen Wunsch, die Blumen aus seinem Heimatdorf an der Oberfläche ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Daraufhin absorbierte Asriel seine Seele und trug seine Leiche durch die Barriere in das Dorf des Menschen. Als er dort ankam, dachten die Bewohner allerdings, dass er den Menschen getötet hat und attackierten ihn. Asriel kehrte mit der Leiche in den Armen schwer verletzt zurück in den Untergrund, wo er dann starb und in dem Garten seines Vaters zu Staub zerfiel. Später injizierte Alphys der ersten Blume, die in diesem Garten blühte, in Form eines Experimentes Entschlossenheit. Dies erweckte die Blume zum Leben; mit ihr als Gefäß für seine Essenz, wurde Asriel als Flowey wiedergeboren. Allerdings hatte er in dieser Form keine Seele, was dazu führte, dass er nicht in der Lage war, Liebe oder Freude zu spüren. Flowey versuchte, sich deswegen sein Leben zu nehmen, doch durch die Entschlossenheit, die Alphys ihm injizierte, erhielt Asriel die Fähigkeit, zu SPEICHERN und wachte wieder dort auf, wo er wiederauferstanden ist. Zuerst beschloss er, mit seiner Macht allen Monstern zu helfen, aber dies wurde ihm schnell langweilig, wodurch er begann, jeden zu töten und zu sehen, was passiert. Nachdem er alles getan und gesehen hatte, was es in der Welt gab, wurde er emotionslos. .]] Neutrale Route Wenn der Protagonist in den Untergrund fällt, ist seine Entschlossenheit größer als Floweys, was dazu führt, dass er die Fähigkeit, zu SPEICHERN von Flowey nimmt. Flowey erzählt ihm, dass es in dieser Welt „Töten, oder getötet werden heißt“ und versucht ihn umzubringen und seine Seele an sich zu nehmen. Allerdings wird er von Toriel aufgehalten und verscheucht. Nach dem Ende der Ruinen erscheint Flowey für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder. Später, wenn der Protagonist in die Müllhalde fällt, erscheint Asriel in einer seiner Erinnerungen. Wahre Pazifisten-Route gehören. ]] Im Wahren Labor erfährt man von Asriels und Charas Plan, an die Oberfläche zu gehen und weitere 6 Menschenseelen zu sammeln, um die Barriere zu durchbrechen, nachdem Chara sich mit Butterblumen vergiftet und Asriel seine Seele absorbiert hat. Als Chara jedoch bereits im Sterben lag, berichtete Asriel, dass er Zweifel hat und ihm der Plan nicht mehr gefiel, was letztendlich dazu führte, dass er ihn auch nicht ausführte. Nachdem die Energie des Aufzugs wiederhergestellt wurde, erhält der Protagonist eine Anruf von einer unbekannten Person (wahrscheinlich Asriel oder W.D Gaster), die ihn mit Chara verwechselt. Nach dem Kampf gegen Asgore, wenn auch die anderen Freunde des Protagonisten erscheinen, taucht Flowey erneut auf und fesselt alle mit seinen Ranken. Als weitere Monster kommen und den Protagonisten anfeuern, absorbiert Flowey ihre Seelen und die, der 6 Menschen und verwandelt sich zurück in Asriel. Asriel erzählt dem Protagonisten, dass er die Welt nicht länger zerstören, sondern einfach nur resetten will, sodass alles wieder von vorne anfängt. Anschließend erzählt er, dass seine momentane Form nur ein kleiner Teil seiner wahren Macht sei und absorbiert die Seelen aller restlichen Monster (außer Napstablook), um sich in seine letzte Form zu verwandeln. Er sagt dem Protagonisten, dass dieser in einer Welt sterben wird, in der sich niemand an ihn erinnert. Der Protagonist ruft die Verlorenen Seelen, während Asriel ihm erklärt, dass er nur kämpft, um bei dem Protagonisten zu sein, da dieser der einzige sei, der ihn versteht und er auch nur mit ihm Spaß haben kann. Nachdem der Protagonist seine Freunde speichert, ruft er nach Asriel, was sein Selbstvertrauen und gleichzeitig auch seinen Willen, zu kämpfen, zerstört. Asriel fängt an, zu weinen und verwandelt sich zurück in seine Form als Kind. Dann erst erkennt er, dass der Protagonist gar nicht Chara ist und fragt nach seinem echten Namen. Der Protagonist wird mit „Frisk“ antworten, woraufhin Asriel ihm erzählt, wie sehr die anderen Monster ihn lieben und dass es ihm leidtut, dass er ihn so sehr verletzt hat. Anschließend zerstört Asriel die Barriere und gibt allen Monstern ihre Seelen zurück. Wenn er Frisk sagt, dass er gehen muss, hat dieser die Möglichkeit, ihn zu trösten, bevor Asriel verschwindet und er Frisk darum bittet, für ihn auf seine Eltern aufzupassen, Wahres Pazifisten-Ende Während dem Epilog ist Asriel bei dem Blumenbeet, auf das Frisk zu Beginn es Spiels fiel. Er erzählt etwas mehr über den ersten Menschen und dass dieser gar nicht so freundlich war, wie er immer dachte. Nach den Credits erscheint Asriel als Flowey wieder und bittet den Spieler darum, das Spiel nicht zu resetten, da man dadurch die Fröhlichkeit von Frisk und allen Monstern auslöschen würde. Genozid-Route Nachdem der Protagonist Toriel tötet, denkt Flowey, dass er gar kein echter Mensch sei. Er verwechselt den Protagonisten mit Chara und behauptet, dass die beiden selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch unzertrennlich sind. Wenn der Protagonist das Neue Zuhause erreicht, erzählt Flowey von seinem Leben als Blume, seinem Schock, als er im Garten ohne Gliedmaßen aufwachte, seine fehlenden Gefühle und Mitleid, seinem Selbstmord und wie er die Fähigkeit, zu SPEICHERN, erlangte. Flowey erklärt, dass er zunächst das SPEICHERN für das Gute eingesetzt hat. Erst nachdem alles und jeder vorhersehbar wurde, entschied er sich, die Monster zu töten. Flowey stempelt seinen Grund dafür als Entschuldigung ab und nimmt an, dass der Protagonist selbst wüsste, wie befreiend es ist, sich so zu verhalten. Er behauptet, besser zu sein, als die, die „es sehen wollen, aber zu schwach sind, es selbst zu tun.“ und denkt, dass genau so jemand gerade zuschaut. Allerdings langweilt ihn selbst das Töten und er meint, dass er alles gesehen und getan hat, was es in der Welt nun mal gibt. Flowey sagt, wie besonders der Protagonist ist und dass seine Entschlossenheit größer ist, als seine eigene. Er erklärt, wie satt er alles hat und wie sehr er jedem zeigen möchte, dass trotz allem die Welt nach dem Motto „Töten, oder getötet werden“ verläuft. Erst dann bemerkt er jedoch, dass der Protagonist nicht zögern würde, auch ihn zu töten, weshalb Flowey davonläuft und Asgore warnen möchte. Nachdem der Protagonist Sans besiegt, tötet er auch Asgore mit Leichtigkeit. Flowey zerstört Asgores Seele und enthüllt seine wahre Identität. Obwohl er weint und den Protagonist um sein Leben anfleht, tötet dieser ihn gnadenlos. Im Kampf * Siehe Asriel Dreemurr/Im Kampf Beziehungen Spieler Nach den Credits in dem Wahren Pazifsten-Ende spricht Asriel den Spieler in Form von Flowey direkt an und bittet ihn, dass Spiel zum Wohle der Fröhlichkeit aller anderen nie wieder zu spielen. Frisk Am Anfang versucht Flowey, Frisk zu töten und seine Seele zu stehlen. Er erzählt ihm, dass es in dieser Welt „Töten, oder getötet werden“ heißt. In der Neutralen Route bekämpft er Frisk als Photoshop-Flowey und will ihn leiden lassen, indem er ihn so oft wie möglich tötet. In der Pazifisten-Route verwechselt Asriel Frisk mit dem ersten Menschen und nennt sich seinen besten Freund. Erst nach dem letzten Kampf bemerkt er, dass Frisk nicht Chara ist und fragt ihn nach seinem echten Namen. Später, falls Frisk ihn erneut aufsucht, bedankt er sich bei ihm für die Rettung des Untergrundes und seiner Familie. Chara Asriel war der erste, der Chara (den ersten Menschen) gefunden hat, nachdem er in den Untergrund fiel. und Chara vor den Ereignissen aus Undertale.]] Nachdem Asgore und Toriel Chara adoptieren wurde Asriel nicht nur sein Adoptivbruder, sondern auch sein bester Freund. Zusammen entwarfen sie einen Plan, um die Barriere zu zerstören. Dafür vergiftete Chara sich selbst mit Butterblumen, damit Asriel seine Seele absorbieren, an die Oberfläche gelangen und weitere 6 Menschenseelen einsammeln kann, um die Barriere zu zerstören. Als Asriel jedoch die Leiche von Chara in sein Dorf brachte, weigerte er sich, die Bewohner dort zu töten. Obwohl diese Asriel tödlich verletzten, kehrte er friedlich mit Chara zurück in den Untergrund. Es wird vermutet, dass dieses Ereignis der Auslöser dafür ist, dass er denkt, dass die Welt nach dem „Töten, oder getötet werden“-Prinzip verläuft. In der Pazifisten Route bezeichnet er Chara als den einzigen, der ihn versteht. In der Genozid-Route beschreibt er seine Beziehung zu Chara trotz der langen Zeit, die verging, als „unzertrennlich“. Gegen Ende der Route bekommt er allerdings Angst vor Chara und zerstört Asgores Seele, um zu verhindern, dass er sie nimmt und an die Oberfläche gelangt. Nachdem er ihm versichert, dass sie nach wie vor beste Freunde sind und ihn anfleht, ihn leben zu lassen, greift Chara ihn so lange an, bis nichts mehr von Flowey übrig ist. Wenn die Neutrale Route ein zweites Mal erreicht wird, spricht Asriel von ihm als den einzigen, der ihn versteht. Gleichzeitig behauptet er aber, dass er ihm trotzdem nicht wirklich wichtig sei. Asgore Asgore ist Asriels Vater. In manchen Timelines war er der erste, der Asriel auffand, als er zu einer Blume wurde. Asriel hofft, wieder normal werden und Emotionen verspüren zu können, als er Asgore von seiner Identität erzählt. Allerdings bemerkt er, dass er bei ihm gar nichts mehr fühlt und entwickelt einen Hass gegen ihn. Er lädt daraufhin neue Timelines, in denen er Asgore und andere Monster tötet. In späteren Timelines und in der, in der das Spiel stattfindet, weiß Asgore nicht, dass Flowey Asriel ist. Asriels Gewohnheit „Mensch!“, „Meine Güte!“ und „Howdy!“ zu sagen, kommt wahrscheinlich von Asgore. Toriel Toriel ist Asriels Mutter. In älteren Timelines kehrte Asriel zu ihr zurück, nachdem er bei Asgore nichts fühlte und hoffte, bei wieder lieben lernen zu können. Da dies aber auch fehlschlug, entwickelte er einen großen Groll gegen alle Monster und seinen eigenen Eltern, In anderen Timelines tötet er Toriel und andere Monster, um zu sehen, ob er auf diese Weise wieder etwas fühlt. In der Timeline, in der das Spiel stattfindet, weiß Toriel nicht, dass Flowey Asriel ist. Alphys Flowey ist das Ergebnis von einem Experiment von Alphys. Der erste Blumensamen, der blühte, nachdem Asriel zurück in den Untergrund kam, war einer der Samen, auf denen Asriel zu Staub zerfiel. Sobald Alphys im Entschlossenheit injizierte, fing sie somit seine Essenz in der Blume. (Die Essenz und eine SEELE sind verschiedene Dinge. Die SEELE ist die Seele eines Monsters, während die Essenz nur ein Teil davon und die Überreste einer zerbrochenen Seele ist.) Es ist unbekannt, ob Flowey dies weiß oder nicht. Es ist aber gut möglich, dass er von der Existenz des Wahren Labors weiß. Papyrus Asriel denkt, dass Papyrus eine der Personen ist, mit der es Spaß gemacht hat, herumzuexperimentieren. Papyrus hat bereits mehrere Male einen Flowey-Fan-Club gegründet."Versuchst du, einen Flowey-Fan-Club zu gründen? Denn wenn du DEM beitreten willst... musst du mit Papyrus sprechen. Ja, er hat einen gegründet. Einige Male jedenfalls. Ich werde nicht lügen. Er ist einer, der besseren Charaktere, die man veräppeln kann. Hat lange gedauert, bis der mich langweilte." - Flowey, Neutrales Ende Am ende der Wahren Pazifsten-Route erzählt Flowey Papyrus vom Neuen Zuhause. Name Asriels Name ist eine Kombination aus den Namen seiner Eltern, ''Asgore und Toriel. Dies ist ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, wie schlecht Asgore ist, wenn es um das Benennen von Dingen geht. Asriels Name hat mehrere mögliche Herkünfte oder Bedeutungen, *„Asriel“ kann von „Azrael“, dem Engel des Tode im Judentum und Islam, kommen * „Asriel Dreemurr“ ist ein Anagramm zu Serial Murderer („Serienmörder“''). * „Dreemurr“ ähnelt in der Aussprache „Dreamer“ („Träumer“), was eine Anspielung den ACT „dream“ (“träumen“) in seinem Kampf und sein Leitmotiv „Hopes and Dreams“ (“Hoffnungen und Träume“) ist. Wenn man versucht, das gefallene Kind „Asriel“ zu nennen, erscheint die Nachricht „...“ und hindert den Spieler daran, den Namen zu verwenden. Bilder Asrial_Dreemurr_Kind.png|Asriels Sprite. Asriel2.png|Asriel, als er Chara fand. AsrielUndChara.png|Asriel und Chara. AsrielVerwandlung.gif|Asriel in seiner ersten Verwandlung. GodOfHyperdeath.gif|Asriel als "Gott des Hypertodes". AsrielOverworld.png|Asriels Overworld-Sprite. tumblr_inline_nzziodA6Jb1t7u884_540.png|Asriels letzte Attacke. Alle Knöpfe außer 'Save' wurden zerstört und der Spieler hat nur noch sehr wenige HP. Trivia *Die Rüstung von Undyne the Undying ähnelt Asriels Körper in seiner letzten Form * Während dem Kampf gegen ihn ist Napstablook das einzige Monster, dessen Seele nicht absorbiert wird * Wird das Spiel gehackt, ist es möglich, ihn während dem Kampf zu verschonen. Der Protagonist ist dann dort wieder, wo er aufgehört hat: vor Asgore und den sechs Seelen. Nichts wird passieren und man kann sogar über die Barriere laufen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5jZr64gPoM&feature=youtu.be&t=10m44s * Es ist möglich, dass Asriel genauso wie Asgore schlecht darin ist, Namen zu erfinden. Das erkennt man daran, dass er sich „Flowey“ nannte, was sehr ähnlich wie „Flower“ („Blume“) ist. Einzelnachweise ‎cs:Asriel Dreemurr en:Asriel Dreemurr es:Asriel Dreemurr fi:Asriel Dreemurr fr:‎Asriel Dreemurr it:Asriel Dreemurr ja:‎Asriel Dreemurr pl:Asriel Dreemurr pt-br:‎Asriel ru:Азриэль Дримурр uk:Азріель Дрімур zh:Asriel Dreemurr Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere